fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/temp/Folge 38
Sonne, Mond und Sterne... 3 Tage nach dem Sarah aufgewacht ist T.K. hatte diese Nacht einen wunderschönen Traum Er träumte das er und Sarah auf einem spiegelglatten See standen und sich in einer tiefen Umarmung hatten. Und als dann ein warmer Wind ihm um die Haare spielte und damit auch mit ein paar Kirschblütenblätter sagte Sarah mit zaghafter Stimme: “Ich liebe dich.”. Als T.K. seine Liebe zu dem Mädchen erwidern wollte rannte der Pater der Sarah von dem Gerüst geschlagen hatte mit zwei Schwertern auf sie zu. Da drehte sich Sarah um und der Mann schlitzte Sarah auf und genau in diesem Moment wachte T.K. auf. “Es war nur ein Traum. Es… war… nur… ein… Traum.”, flüsterte er angespannt. “Ist was T.K.?”, fragte Patamon als es merkte das sein Partner wach war. “Nein es ist…. nichts. Es ist nichts.”, antwortete der Junge schweißgebadet und legte sich wieder hin. Necrowizardmon saß auf einer Zinne der Mauer und sah hoch in den Himmel in den grellen Vollmond. “Es freut mich das die Brüche so gut und so schnell geheilt sind. Ich muss mich bei nächster Gelegenheit bei Liaigismon bedanken. Dieser einmalige Vollmond, ich glaube der würde Sarah sicherlich gefallen.”, meinte das Digimon das die Augen nicht mehr von dem Himmelstrabanten lassen konnte. Es wollte Sarah wecken doch lies es sie schlafen da es instinktiv wusste das sie über Dinge nachdachte die es nichts angehen, noch nichts. Und so machte es anstatt das es Sarah weckte eine kleine Nachtwache runde durch das Schloss. Unterwegs traf es Karis Gatomon das nur auf es zu warten schien. “Ist was, Gatomon?”, fragte Necrowizardmon gelangweilt. “Kari hat mir erzählt wer du bist. Stimmt das? Bis du wirklich das Wizardmon von damals?”, fragte es angestrengt nach. “Ja und wieder nicht, ich bin zwar das Wizardmon von damals aber es hat sich einiges geändert. Vorher war ich, sagen wir mal, neutral gegenüber “bösen” und “guten” Digimon. Nun gehöre ich quasi den “bösen” Digimon an und sollte denen helfen.”. Als das Necrowizardmon gesagt hatte wechselte Gatomon zu einer Angriffsposition. Doch Necrowizardmon sprach weiter ungeachtet das Gatomon es wahrscheinlich angriffen würde: “Aber ich denke mir: “Hey die wollten dich töten, warum solltest du denen helfen?”, und lasse sie meistens links liegen wenn sie um Hilfe schreien.”. Das schien Gatomon nur etwas zu beruhigen und ohne auf es weiter zu achten setzte Necrowizardmon seine runde fort. Der nächste Morgen T.K. stand aus dem Bett auf, holte sich sein bestes Hemd, das er sich in London gekauft hatte, und seine beste Jeans und ging in sein Bad um dort sich zu duschen und um zuziehen. Als er fertig war ging er zu der Tür von Sarah. Und da stand er nun vor Sarahs Tür und wollte anklopfen aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab, also drehte er sich schnell um und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und erschlug fast Patamon das sich unter ihm herausquetschte. “Was bin ich doch für ein komischer Kauz. Ich kann jedes “böse” Digimon ohne jegliche Gewissensbisse vernichten und Sarah kann ich noch nicht mal fragen ob sie mit mir Spazieren gehen will.”, sagte der Junge halb zu sich halb zu Patamon. Ein paar Zimmer weiter in Takashis Arbeitszimmer hatte Takashi ganz andere Probleme… “WAS? WIR SIND IN DEIN SCHLOSS EINGEDRUNGEN?”, fragte der Junge ein Vlawrykólamon das das Wappen der Hoffnung auf seinem Mantel hatte. “Ja, das ist mein Schloss. Und ihr seid ohne meine Befugnis eingezogen also sein ihr in mein Schloss eingedrungen. Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier?”, fragte das Digimon mit geduldvoller Stimme. “Wir suchen einen Unterschlupf vor Wind und Wetter. Und du warst nicht da also dachte ich das ich das Schloss benutzen könnte da es wie eh ziemlich verwahrlost war.”, erklärte Takashi dem Urvampirdigimon das ihn fragend ansah. “Okay, ich will mal nicht so sein. Ich lass euch die Obergeschosse, aber alles ab Kerker abwärts ist unter meiner Kontrolle, okay?”, schlug das Digimon vor: “Ja in Ordnung den Kerker nutzen wir wie eh kaum.”, willigte Takashi ein und ging mit dem Digimon raus und zeigte ihm den Weg zum Kerker in denn es sich sofort rein begab. Als er dann raus in denn Garten gehen wollte, er hatte was ganz wichtig oben liegen lassen, traf er auf dem Weg in den Garten,in dem er sich am Vortag mit Kari verabredet hatte, in einigen abständen zu erst T.K. und dann Sarah, die sich dank Liaigismons Behandlung sich schon viel besser fühlte unter anderem deswegen da das Digimon übelriechende und brennende Salben und Kräuter nutzte die schnell wirken, die beide auch an ihm vorbei in denn Garten rannten. Als er dann aus dem Schloss ging sah er T.K. und Sarah ziemlich nahe beieinander stehend aber nichts zu einander sagend. “Soll ich denn beiden ein bisschen helfen.”, flüsterte Takashi Kari ins Ohr die ihn anlächelte und dann an sprach sie noch immer lachend: “Wenn du unbedingt von mir die Ohren losgezogen kriegen willst gerne.”. Takashi schluckte und sagte: “Nein lieber nicht. Ach ja, hier. Alles gute zum Geburtstag”. Beim letzten Satz gab er ihr ein kleines Päckchen. Und als Kari das Päckchen öffnete war da ein Armband aus grüner Jade. “HHHH. Das ist ja ein wunderschönes Armband. Das hat sicher ein Vermögen gekostet. Danke.”, sagte sie begeistert und zog es gleich an während der DP sagte: “Ach was, ist doch nicht viel.”. Sarah roch an einer schon fast verblühten Rose bis T.K. ihr eine noch fast ganze Blüte still schweigend anbot was bei ihr ein Lächeln entlockte und noch bevor Sarah sich bei ihm bedanken konnte drehte er sich schnell um und verschwand in dem großen Garten. Sie wollte ihm schnell folgen doch hielt sie ihr Digimon zurück in dem es seinen Stab den Weg stellte. “Was ist?”, fragte Sarah schnippisch. “Hier lang das ist eine Abkürzung.”, meinte Necrowizardmon und zeigte dabei eine arg rutschige Treppe die Sarah und als sie unten an kam war sie zu schnell und rannte T.K. um. “Oh das… das tut… tut mir leid.”, stotterte Sarah verlegen als sie merkte das sie auf dem Junge drauf lag und ihm dabei eine ganze Zeit lang nur in seine dunkelblauen Augen gestarrt hatte. “Istgwerschiongutbhn.”, bracht er mit größter mühe heraus hatte aber dabei schon gewaltige Probleme, das merkte Sarah sofort. “Ich gehe dann mal.”, meinte Sarah in einem schüchternem Ton. Als sie dann hinter ihr die Zimmertür schloss legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und dachte darüber nach ob sie ihrem Herz trauen könnte. Sie hatte schon einmal auf ihr Herz gehört und ist dann mit Fernidand Wingels Hellsing zusammen gekommen. Aber nach ein paar Minuten die sie überlegte kam sie zu dem Schluss das er sie nur benutzt hatte und das sie ihn eigentlich nur attraktiv gefunden hatte aber ihn nie wirklich geliebt hatte. Bei T.K. war das was anderes, sie hatte ihn ja mal in Tokio auf der Straße lachen hören und sich in ihn mehr oder weniger sofort sich in ihn verliebt. Sarah wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie hörte wie Holz gegen die Tür sanft geschlagen wurde. “Komm rein”, meinte Sarah und die Tür öffnete sich und Necrowizardmon trat ein und sah seine Partnerin traurig an. “Du solltest dich mal sehen. Bitte ihn doch um ein Date. Wie währe es zum Beispiel heut Nacht auf dem Ostturm.”, schlug das Digimon vor. “Ich denke ich frage ihn gleich nach dem Abendessen.”, meinte Sarah noch etwas zögerlich. “Danke Patamon.”, fauchte T.K. sein Digimon im seinem Zimmer an. “Hey, reg dich doch nicht so künstlich auf ich weiß doch das du sie magst. Und außerdem wusste ich nicht das Sarah dalag geht.”, meinte Patamon das vor das Fenster geflogen ist und rausgesehen hatte. “Natürlich, du hast recht. Entschuldige bitte.”, sagte der Junge zu seinem Digimon das ihn mit dem bekannten Ach- schon- vergessen- Blick ansah und es auch so meinte. “Ach Patamon ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll.”, erklärt der Junge seinem Digimon das ihn ansah und dann sagte: “Frage sie doch um ein Date.”. Der Junge sah zweifelnd sein Digimon an und sprach dann schließlich: “Wenn das doch nur so einfach währe. Aber vielleicht… Ja, so könnte es gehen ”. Noch bevor er den Satz beendete ging er sprunghaft die Treppe runter in die Küche, scheuchte die Schergmon heraus und nach etwas. “Aha, da haben wir es ja.”, meinte T.K. begeistert als er eine Packung Hühnerkäule heraus holte und es auf die Arbeitsplatte legte. “Hey, kleiner Bruder, was hast du den vor, so ganz alleine in der Küche?”, fragte Matt als er in die Tür eintrat. “Das geht dich gar nichts an, Matt.”, schrie der jüngere beinahe seinen Bruder an, “Tut mir leid.”. Matt lachte fast und sagte dann: “Komm schon las mir dir helfen. Gib mir mal den Honig da drüben rüber”. Und nach einiger Zeit roch es im ganzen Schloss nach köstlichem Hähnchen. “Und wer ist die erlauchte?”, fragte Matt und spielte dabei denn Unwissenden. Ach lass gut sein. Was machst du da eigentlich?”, fragte T.K. seinen Bruder der schon länger eine rote Flüssigkeit im Topf erhitzte. Matt antwortete nach kurzer Überlegung antwortete er: “Himbeerpudding, Sarahs Lieblingsdessert und frag mich nicht wie ich darauf komme. Aber ich frage mich ob du Sarah überhaupt gefragt hast ob sie kommt?”. Als T.K. merkte das er vergessen Sarah um das von ihm geplante Date zu fragen. “Kannst du hier die Stellung halten?”, fragte er hektisch seinen Bruder der nur mit einem breitem grinsen nickte. Er rannte vor Sarahs Tür und klopfte und als Necrowizardmon die Tür öffnete fragte der Junge sofort das Digimon wo Sarah sei. “Sie ist im… Garten.”, meinte Necrowizardmon nach kurzem Nachdenken. T.K. rannte sofort in den Garten und sah wie sich Sarah mit Kari unterhielt. “Oh, das hatte ich ja beinahe vergessen.”, dachte T.K. als atemlos vor denn beiden Mädchen hielt. “Okay ich geh dann mal.”, meinte Kari und verabschiedete sich so von denn beiden. “Halt warte. Alles gute Kari.”, beglückwünschte T.K. das Mädchen und ließ sie dann gehen. “Ha… Hallo Sa… Sarah.”, begann T.K. zu stottern und sie sah in zweifelnd an. “Okay, T.K. bleib ganz ruhig, frag sie einfach ob sie heute Abend mit dir Essen will.”, dachte der Junge bevor er es sagte, doch sagte er: “WillstdvmiemrhargiAbendesse?”. Sie sah ihn noch zweifelnder an. T.K. schüttelte innerlich nur den Kopf und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte schließlich: “Willst du… Willst du mit mir heute Abendessen? Ganz alleine.”, schrie er sie beinahe an. Darauf kam ihr dieses Grinsen auf das Gesicht, wo T.K. sie liebend gern sie geküsst hätte. ”Aber natürlich. Ich komme gerne. Wann?”, kaum aus ihr schnell heraus. Als dann eine ungefähre Uhrzeit und der Ort festgelegt war ging T.K. schnell zurück in die Küche. “Hilf mir mal kleiner Bruder.”, forderte Matt seinen Bruder auf als er einige Kerzenständer in ein Nebenzimmer schleifte. “Was hast du vor?”, fragte T.K. als er die Ständer vor einem kleinem Zimmer,das direkt neben dem Speisesaal war, abstellte. “Nichts besonderes, guck lieber mal nach den Speisen.”, meinte Matt und scheuchte so T.K. zurück in die Küche. Nach einiger Zeit ging T.K. nach oben um sich neue Klamotten anzuziehen, denn er wollte Sarah nicht mit seinen Hemd gegenüber treten das nach diversen Fetten und Ölen roch. Nach dem er sich umgezogen hatte rannte er runter um die Speisen von den Schergmon hochragen zu lassen, doch als er in die Küche kam waren sie schon weg. “Matt, wo sind denn die Speisen?”, fragte T.K. seinen älteren Bruder der nur auf das Nebenzimmer zeigte. Als T.K. eintrat war auf dem Tisch schon die Speisen reingetragen und in dem vom Mondlicht durchfluteten Raum zaghaft ein paar Kerzen still und heimlich vor sich hin brannten. “Dafür hast du also die Kerzenständer gebraucht.”, meinte T.K. zu seinem Bruder. Nach einiger Zeit ging er auf einen der beiden Stühle und setzte sich auf ihn. So wartete er auf Sarah, obwohl es noch gut eine Stunde dauerte bis er sie zum Date geladen hatte, und as als vorspeise einen grünen Apfel. “Ich denke, ich sollte mich schon mal vorbereiten.”, meinte Sarah mit einem traurigen Blick in ihren Schrank, der fast keinen Inhalt außer, einem Bikini, einiger Unterwäsche, ein paar Jeans, ein T-Shirt und noch einige andere Klamotten, die mehr oder weniger in einem bedauernswerten Zustand waren. “Ich glaube ich sollte bevor ich zu T.K. gehe etwas Kleidung kaufen gehen.”, meinte sie und ihr Digimon nickte zustimmend. Also bat sie Takashi darum ihr Geld zu geben und sie in eine Stadt zu telepotrtieren um dort neue Klamotten zu kaufen. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder mit einigen Tüten die von diversen Boutiquen stammten. “Oha, jetzt bin ich wohl arm, oder?”, fragte Takashi angestrengt doch als Sarah denn Kopf schüttelte und ihm einige Rechnung in die Hand drückte die vernehmen lies das Sarah nicht gerade in den Teuersten Boutiquen von Stirling war. “Stirling. Das ist jawohl Ironie. Da oben ist mein Familienanwesen.”, meint Takashi als er die Belege genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Nach dem sie ihre Klamotten sorgfältig verstaut hatte entschied sie sich das sie einen Rock und Pullover. “Ich hoffe das mir damit nicht zu kühl wird.”, meinte Sarah und schloss die Tür ab damit ihr Digimonpartner nicht unerlaubt in das Zimmer eintrat. Dann ging sie umgehend in das Nebenzimmer in dem sie sich mit T.K. verabredet hat. In einem Nebenzimmer des Esszimmers Als Sarah eintrat stand T.K. auf und schob den Stuhl vor um Sarah beim setzen zu helfen. Als sie dann am Tisch saß nahm sie sich gleich eine Hühnerkeule und einen Löffel voll Reis. Als dann auch T.K. sich eine Keule nahm und ein Stückchen probierte war es viel zu scharf und wenn T.K. nicht versucht hätte cool zu wirken wäre er in denn Garten gerannt und hätte seinen Kopf in denn Brunnen gesteckt. Doch Sarah schien es anders zu gehen als ihm, so glaubte T.K. als Sarah die Strickjacke auszog die sie sich angezogen hatte und hervor kam ein ärmelloses Top. T.K. musste tief schlucken und fuhr mit seinen Augen über ihre Haut und blieb letzten Endes in denn wunderschönen Augen kleben. So sahen sie sich beide gegenseitig tief in die Augen während sie aßen. “Das war köstlich. Genau mein Geschmack. Hast du das ganz alleine gemacht?”, fragte sie und er antwortete verlegen: “Nein ich hatte hilfe von meinem Bruder Matt.”. “Er ist ehrlich sehr ehrlich.”, dachte Sarah bevor sie seine Hand nahm, die er schnell einzog und fragte: “Willst du mit auf denn Ostturm gehen?”. Als antwort kam nur ein heftiges nicken und da machten sich beide auf denn Weg zum Ostturm. Als sie endlich auf dem Ostturm waren, der von einige Rosen überwuchert war, setzten sich beide auf die einigste Bank auf dem Turm und blickten den Vollmond an der nur für sie so hell zu scheinen schien. “Sarah ich muss dir etwas sagen und ich hoffe es zerstört nicht unsere Freundschaft.”, begann der Junge und ergriff dabei noch etwas schüchtern Sarahs Hand, die sie auf die Beine gelegt hatte. “Sarah ich…”, fuhr der Junge fort und sie bekam ganz große Augen, “… Ich liebe dich. So jetzt ist es raus.”. Als er das sagte blieb Sarahs Herz augenblicklich für einige Sekunden stehen. “Du magst mich wohl nur als Freund.”, meinte T.K. geknickt als sie nichts sagte und ging auf die Leiter zu, wurde dann aber von Sarah aufgehalten und zurück auf die Bank gezerrt wo sie ihm erst einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze setzte und leise in sein Ohr hauchte: “Ich liebe dich auch.”. Als T.K. das hörte konnte er sich kaum noch halten und küsste sie richtig auf den Mund. “Weißt du was, ich glaube wir sollten denn anderen nichts vor machen.”, meinte Sarah atmen los. T.K., der ebenso atmen los war, sagte: “Das wird auch sehr schwierig. Denn ich glaube mein Bruder hat schon Lunte gerochen das ich in dich verliebt bin.”. Denn letzten Satz fügte er Lachend hinzu und sie setzte ein Grinsen auf. Nach ein paar Minuten legte T.K. seinen Arm noch etwas schüchtern auf Sarahs Schulter und legte dann den Arm selbstbewusst auf ihre Schulter als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte. “Wir haben heute eine wunderschönen Vollmond, oder?”, fragte Sarah worauf T.K. ihr vollkommen recht geben musste. Necrowizardmon saß ganz in der nähe von den beiden auf der Mauer und dachte fröhlich: “Tja ich habe es geschafft. T.K. und Sarah haben endlich zusammen gefunden, wurde ja auch Zeit. So was wollte ich jetzt mit Sarah und T.K. noch mal anstellen…… Einen Moment das habe ich doch schon gemacht…”. “Hey, Necrowizardmon. Das hast du von langer Hand geplant, oder?”, wollte Patamon wissen. “Natürlich, und?”, lachte das Digimon als Patamon es böse anstarrte. Darauf schüttelte Patamon nur denn Kopf. “Du weißt aber auch nicht was sich gehört.”, meinte Patamon das eindeutig böse auf es war, “Wie lange hast du es geplant?”. “Seit dem Augenblick wo ich dich Suppe für T.K. holen ließ. Da hat er es mir anvertraut das er sie liebt. Und bei ihr brauchte ich noch nicht mal zu fragen ob sie ihn liebte, das spürte ich so deutlich wie die Strahlen der Sonne. Sehe es positiv, sie werden sich jetzt noch stärker um sich gegenseitig zu beschützen.”, erklärte das Dunkle Dämonen Digimon. “Vielleicht hast du recht.”, meinte Patamon mit einem leichten zweifeln. Im Lager der VZLDDW “…Amen.”, beendeten die Drachentöter ihr abendliches Gebet. “Pedro, was ist denn in letzter Zeit? Ich meine in letzter Zeit siehst du nur noch diese Digimon an. Als was ist los?”, fragte Pater Alexandro denn Elitekrieger. “Pater, wir töten hier Wesen des Herren, so denke ich seit ihr von eurer fehlgeschlagenen Mission zurückgekehrt seid.”, antwortete Pedro etwas zurückhaltend aber willensstark. “Da mögt ihr Recht haben, Pedro. Die Rache ist ein ziemliches menschliches Laster, und nicht unbedingt das Laster eines Tieres oder eines Gegenstandes. Aber ihr vergesst eines Pedro. Das sind Lebewesen die von Menschen geschaffen worden sind, die meinten sie müssten Gott spielen. Und das ist Verrat am eigenen Herren.”, erklärte er dem jungen Mann. Am nächsten Morgen Sarah saß beim Frühstück dicht neben T.K. und wollte seine Hand bei der Bauaufsicht, die Sarah zugeteilt worden war, nicht mehr los lassen. Dann als die beiden in das Schloss wurden sie in den Speisesaal von Takashi gerufen. “Also, ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht und herausgekommen das wir ein paar Aufgaben übernehmen um das Schloss besser zu organisieren. Nun Sarah, du übernimmst denn Part der für denn Ausbau und die Renovierung des Schlosses, Mimi würdest du bitte denn Part für die Ernährung übernehmen, Ken du bist ab sofort für die Sicherheit im Schloss zuständig und ich kümmere mich darum das ihr genügend Material habt. Ach so, ja hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Ihr dürft euch alle einen “Assistent” oder “Assistentin” auswählen.”, verkündete der DP denn anderen Digirittern und bald waren die Assistenten gefunden. Sarah und T.K. kümmerten sich also nun um denn Ausbau und die Renovierung des Schlosses, Mimi und Davis machten sich in der Küche breit um sich dort in ruhe auf ihre neue Aufgabe vorzubereiten, Ken und Yolei sorgte nun dafür das die anderen in ruhe Schlafen konnten die keine Wache schieben mussten und Takashi, der kaum eine Wahl hatte da sich Kari sich direkt neben ihn gestellt hatte, übernahm mit ihr die Transportorganisation. “Das ist also unser “Arbeitszimmer”. Interessant.”, meinte Sarah als sie in einen verstaubten Raum eintrat, nach dem beide ihre Digimon auf einen Rundgang um die Burg beordert da sie wissen wollten in welchem zustand die Burg war, in dem die Schergmon schon zwei Schreibtische reingetragen hatten. Es standen auch mehrere Regalen mit Blaupausen des Schlosses im Zimmer. “Wir sollten das Zimmer mal säubern.”, meinte T.K. ernst. “Du hast recht, erstmal hier Ordnung schaffen. Hey ihr da, könnt ihr uns einen Staubsauger und einen Staubwedel bringen?”, herrschte sie zwei Schergmon an die sofort losgingen und die Sachen besorgten. Als sie dann die beiden Gegenstände hatten warf T.K. das laute Gerät an und reinigte den Boden, während Sarah sich um die Fenster und das Mobiliar kümmerte. Nach gut 15 Minuten war alles abgestaubt und ordentlich aufgeräumt und genau in diesem Moment kamen Patamon und Necrowizardmon die Tür rein. “Ein paar Wasserspeier müssten ausgetauscht werden.”, berichtete etwas geschockt Patamon und hielt dabei kleine Stückes eines Ohres von einem Wasserspeier in der Pfote. Necrowizardmon sah weniger zufrieden aus und berichtet: “Die Eingangstür muss völlig erneuert werden. Es müssen viele Fenster frisch verglast werden und die Rohleitungen müssten auch frisch verlegt werden.”. Sarah atmete tief aus nachdem sie sich an einen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. “Okay, ich sagen die Tür hat Vorrang.”, meinte T.K. und sah dabei tiefe in Sarahs V-Ausschnitt von ihrem Shirt. “Na, hörst du damit auf.”, lachte sie liebevoll und hielt ihm die Hand vor die Augen, “Na los, komm T.K. wir müssen Takashi sagen was wir brauchen. Und wehe du machst das noch einmal, dann ist es vorbei mit der schönen Aussicht.”. Und noch während sie sprach drehte sie sich um und küsste ihn im vorbei gehen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit standen sie nun vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer von Takashi. Karis und Takashis Gatomon standen vor der Tür wie zwei wachen. “Na, machen die beiden darin was, was uns andere nichts angeht?”, fragte T.K. Karis Gatomon das nur denn Kopfschüttelte und sagte: “Die unterhalten sich über Zahlen und Summen und denn ganzen Kram, so das ich kein Wort verstanden habe und nun hier auf Kari warte.”. Sarah kicherte leise und klopfte an die Tür an. “Herein.”, sprach Takashi gedämpft durch die Tür. Kari saß auf dem schweren Schreibtisch während Takashi auf dem Schreibtischstuhl saß und als er Sarah und T.K. sah fragte er gelassen: “Und was braucht ihr?”. Sarah zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte: “Sind wir denn die ersten die etwas verlangen.”. Als darauf Takashi nickte und Sarah und Kari gleichzeitig kicherten zuckte T.K. und Takashi nur mit den Achseln. “Also nun was ist, was brauchst du?”, fragte Takashi geduldig. ”Nun ja, mit einer einfachen Holzverkleideten Stahltür wäre ich für den Anfang zufrieden. Aber es könnte dauern bis das Schloss wieder auf Vordermann ist.”, meint Sarah ernst zu dem Jungen der nur nickte und sich die restlichen Sachen aufschrieb die T.K. ihm diktierte. “So viel”, meinte Takashi als er die Liste noch mal durchging. “Ja, aber am nötigsten haben es die Tür und die Rohrleitungen, okay!”, meinte T.K. ernst. Als T.K. und Sarah mit ihren Digimon wieder in ihrem Arbeitszimmer waren sah Sarah durch die Fenster nach draußen. “Komm Patamon wir organisieren ein Gerüst und andere Bauutensilien.”, schlug Necrowizardmon und verschwand mit dem anderem Digimon um denn Vorschlag zu bearbeiten. “Was ist denn mit dir los, Sarah”, fragte T.K. sorgenvoll als neben Sarah stand und ihr die Arme streichelte. “Ich habe einmal meinem Vater ein versprechen gegeben das ich ihm jeden Freund bevor ich mich mit ihm verabrede Vorstelle.”, meinte sie mit großen Tränen in denn Augen. Als T.K. das hörte wurde er ganz betrübt. “Was soll das heißen?”, fragte er sie und sah sie traurig an. “Das soll heißen das mein Vater mich kontrollieren will. Er will das mich nur mit “niedrigen Adligen” verabrede und…”, weinte sie in seinen Schulter. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten. “Meinst du ich soll nicht auf ihn hören.”. Und als T.K. denn Kopf nickte fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein blondes Haar und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. “Versprich mir eines, mich niemals alleine lassen. Ich war so lange bei Replikatormon alleine. Bitte bleib bei mir.”, sagte sie mit bebender Stimme und lies denn Kopf geknickt sinken, doch er schob mit seiner Hand ihren Kopf wieder hoch und küsste sie als ob das ein ewig währendes Siegel währe und sagte: “Ich verspreche es.”. Kategorie:Digimon Adventure 3 - Geschichten